The present invention relates to beverage dispensers, and more specifically to providing a protective cladding to the beverage dispenser, or portions thereof.
Hand held bar guns that mix liquids from several sources into one beverage or dispense pre-mixed beverages are known in the restaurant industry. One such bar gun system is described in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,449, entitled: “Beverage Dispensing Apparatus,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Bar guns are typically used for beverages, such as soft drinks, that do not need to be mixed prior to dispensing or are already mixed. Bar guns typically contain valves and fluid passageways that convey liquids to a point where they are mixed just prior to being dispensed. However, the existing bar guns and handles are prone to damage from the rough handling they may receive in a typical busy bar or restaurant environment. Furthermore, existing bar guns and handles miss an opportunity for the promotion or branding of dispensed beverages.
There is therefore a need for a bar gun or a beverage dispensing handle which is protected from rough handling and is less prone to damage. Furthermore, there is a need for such a bar gun or beverage dispensing handle that can be used as a branding or advertising vehicle.